Clover
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot. Un paseo en tierra extranjera le hace vivir una experiencia realmente inolvidable, pero no por ello totalmente gratificante. Realmente odiaba tener esa debilidad pero... no pudo evitarlo. LIME. Crack pair.


**Clover**

**(Inglaterra x Italia)**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son parte de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo sólo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y a pura diversión personal.

* * *

><p>Era un día soleado y extremadamente caluroso, tanto que el castaño tuvo que deshacerse de la parte superior de su uniforme militar azul marino y desabrocharse la oscura camisa para poder sentir un poco de frescura, aunque los resultados no habían variado mucho. Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que había abandonado su casa en el centro de Venecia para recorrer otros lugares, llegando a las profundidades de un bosque ubicado en algún lugar del Reino Unido. Al principio creyó que no pasaría nada con ir a visitar tal hermoso lugar por un momento, pero el calor lo había tomado por sorpresa y ahora estaba muy agotado como para volver. Así que simplemente tomó asiento entre las hierbas y el pasto que crecía abundante en aquél sitio y se dedicó a descansar. Casi estaba por tomar una siesta cuando una voz lo alertó.<p>

- ¡Espera! ¡Deja de alejarte así!

- ¿Ve~?

Al levantar la vista entre el follaje monótono que tenía entre su campo visual pudo reconocer a un rubio persiguiendo _algo_, pero no pudo reconocer qué sería, pues en realidad no veía nada especial aparte del inglés.

- ¡I-Inglaterra! – Por inercia su cuerpo tembló ligeramente.

- ¿Italia? ¿Qué... haces aquí? Oh, espera, antes de eso… - La voz entrecortada por la corrida de recién y la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones lo habían dejado en un estado bastante curioso. Incluso le pareció raro al italiano verlo observar en varias direcciones, como si estuviera buscando algo.

- ¿H-Hay alguien más… aquí? – El castaño realmente dudaba en preguntar y saber la respuesta, pero su curiosidad era mayor.

- Sí… al menos lo había, pero creo que ya se fue.

La cabeza del menor formulaba un sinfín de preguntas sin respuestas, ¿qué estaba buscando Inglaterra? ¿Acaso le haría daño por verlo en su territorio? Esperaba que no fuera como Suiza. Pero, ¿y si en realidad lo fuera? ¡Veee~! ¡Estaba muy nervioso!

Por su parte el inglés miró de reojo al italiano que parecía perdido en sus propios asuntos mentales. Al principio no le dio relevancia el hecho de que estuviera ahí, pues la búsqueda del conejo volador y la pixie era su prioridad, pero al haberlo visto acompañado de seguro lo dejaron solo a propósito para no interrumpir. Suspiró. Al menos dejaría un poco de lado su orgullo por la oportunidad que le dieron sus amigos especiales.

- Bueno… Antes de que me digas qué hacías por el Reino Unido vamos a mi casa. – Los ojos ámbar se mostraron confundidos por ese acto de gentileza de parte del rubio, siendo notado por éste, reaccionando en un súbito sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas – ¡N-No pienso escucharte en medio de un bosque! ¡A-Además es la hora de mi té! ¡No pienso perderlo por tu culpa!

Dicho esto el rubio se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a su hogar, con el italiano detrás que había soltado una risilla por lo bajo ante ese gesto tan gracioso e inocente de su parte.

Una vez dentro del hogar de Inglaterra, éste preparó un té para Italia quien lo tomó con gusto, a pesar de que no era su bebida favorita. Sin embargo éste era peculiarmente agradable al paladar. Estaba disfrutando del silencio y la falta de preguntas del mayor hasta que escuchó un fuerte grito de parte de éste, haciendo que el castaño lanzara literalmente por los aires la taza de porcelana que tenía entre sus manos, estrellándose en el suelo y derramando su líquido caliente.

- ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname! – Instantáneamente el menor se cubrió su cuerpo con sus brazos en un vano intento de protección, pero el rubio se acercó hasta su cuerpo en una velocidad impresionante, asustándolo. - _¡Sabía que en realidad estaba molesto! ¡Ahora me va a castigar!_

En eso pensaba hasta que sintió el aliento del otro sobre su cabello, específicamente sobre su rizo flotante, haciendo que se estremeciera un poco por aquel contacto tan cercano. No importaba cómo y quién, pero cualquier acto sobre su rizo siempre causaba esa clase de sensaciones en él, a pesar de que tenía a quien realmente quisiera que se las provocara.

- No puedo creerlo… - Creyó escuchar a Inglaterra susurrar cerca de su oído, hasta que lo sintió. Su rizo era tomado entre sus dedos y fue tirado a un lado, causando que su rostro se sonrojara con fuerza.

- ¡E-Espera Inglaterra! N-No… N-No hagas eso… - Intentó llevarse una mano a la altura de su rizo, intentando alejar las manos ajenas de él, pero el agarre se había hecho más fuerte y por el envión el castaño se cayó de su silla, arrastrando consigo al inglés que terminó encima de él en una posición realmente incómoda a la vista.

- ¡Veeee~! ¡Perdóname! ¡No quería…!

- ¡Cállate y espera!

Las orbes doradas se abrieron de par en par, esperando que el inglés se alejara de él, pero eso nunca pasó. Sus cuerpos seguían pegados e Inglaterra parecía obsesionado con su rizo, pues no dejaba de tironearlo y tocarlo, haciendo que el menor se estremeciera y temblara debajo de la piel ajena. Incluso el sonrojo se había hecho mucho más evidente, lanzando por lo bajo pequeños suspiros cargados de erotismo, aún en contra de su voluntad.

- N-No… detente Inglaterra…

Pero parecía no escucharlo, pues las caricias habían vuelto a aumentar. Si seguía así no lo iba a soportar mucho más tiempo, y podría ocurrir algo grave de verdad. Incluso su corazón se había acelerado, en una mezcla de emociones entre el deseo y la culpa, pues aunque no podía evitar estar sintiendo eso, sentía que estaba traicionando a su verdadera persona especial, a quien no le prohibiría jamás que le diera tales caricias y le haga experimental tales sensaciones. Por él incluso estaría más que feliz de estar lanzando gemidos llenos de amor y placer. Pero ahora era muy diferente.

- B-Basta… ¡Por favor…!

- Ya falta poco, espera Italia…

La voz de Inglaterra era mucho más sugerente e incluso sensual a oídos del italiano. ¿Acaso sus oídos le estaban jugando una broma? N-No… No podía ser que llegara a ese punto en que perdiera toda su razón. No podía ser… ¡Odiaba tener ese punto débil! Pero estaba perdiendo la cordura ante aquellos dedos tan suaves que masajeaban su cabello de esa forma tan… estimulante. Incluso podía sentir el calor de la piel ajena traspasar su uniforme hasta llegar a su carne. No, ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Es que acaso estaba deseando que no parara, que no se detenga más? ¡No! Pero sí… Era la realidad de su excitación. Hasta ese punto había llegado.

- N-No… - Seguía negando por lo bajo el castaño, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba demasiado cerca del límite, casi por segundos, si es que él seguía así…

- Y-Ya… n-no puedo más… - Pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos dorados al sentir una descarga eléctrica que sacudió su propio cuerpo y el ajeno, el cual se sorprendió y casi asustó ante aquella reacción tan de improvisto por parte del menor. Luego de unos segundos de no sentir nada reconoció la humedad en su parte inferior, alejando a Inglaterra de su cuerpo con una fuerza desconocida y corriendo hacia un costado del lugar. Quería evitar la vista obvia por parte de él. Además se sentía completamente avergonzado.

- ¿I-Italia? ¿Estás bien? Perdóname que tardara, ¿te dolió que tirara de tu pelo? – No obtuvo respuesta más que un sobresalto ante esto último. Lo que menos le causó fue dolor. Quizás hasta eso hubiera sido mejor. – Quería sacar esto que se había atorado…

La curiosidad había vuelto a surgir en el castaño, quien giró la cabeza levemente aún con pequeños rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, pudiendo observar algo que lo dejó con los ojos como platos. En la mano derecha de Inglaterra había un trébol de cuatro hojas.

- Me entusiasmé demasiado cuando lo vi, así que quise sacártelo. ¿Sabes? Dicen que trae buena suerte a quien lo encuentra, y la suerte será doble si es por accidente. Así que bueno… yo quería tenerlo…

¿Así que todo fue por eso? ¿Por un simple y maldito trébol?

- Claro… entiendo… - Susurró con la mirada baja para confusión del inglés que no entendió su reacción. Esperaba que estuviera contento de haber sido capaz de tal hallazgo, incluso un poco enojado con él por querer tomarlo a la fuerza, pero se veía… ¿decepcionado?

- ¿Italia?

- Te lo regalo, creo que no me dio buena suerte después de todo.

Los ojos verdes siguieron al cuerpo del menor que se levantaba con mucha velocidad y se marchaba, dejándolo aún más confundido.

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese italiano? ¡Encima que le explico la maravillosa magia que poseen estos tréboles! Bah…

Con el trébol en su mano se dirigió a su habitación para guardarlo en un lugar donde no se perdiera, no sin antes pensar por un momento en aquél temblor anterior por parte de Italia y que le hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo, tanto que incluso lo hizo sonrojar, sin saber realmente el por qué.

* * *

><p>No tengo la menor idea de por qué se me ocurrió esto, pero me gustó el efecto final. Parejas raras sí las hay… Incluso esta historia no iba a ser de este pair, pero al final me tenté y dejé que mis manos fluyeran libres xD. Espero haber hecho lo correcto jaja.<p>

Bueno, como siempre espero sus reviews, ya que me hacen muy feliz leerlos y saber sus opiniones y reacciones al leer mis historias.

Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
